Watched
by Lonnie Lanai
Summary: Someone has been watching the Watchmen.
1. Being Watched

**Who's Watching the Watchmen**

_By Lonnie Lanai_

_Disclaimer: Of course, as most people know, the Watchmen characters and element are not mine. My original character is all mine, besides the fact that her appearance is based off Irina Pantaeva when she played Jade in Mortal Kombat Annihilation. The plot is also mine and this fanfic, OC, and it's plot cannot be reused in any way, shape, and or form without my expressed permission._

**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Being Watched**

"Come on man, hurry up!"

"Shut up will ya? You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood!"

Rorschach watched the men from shadow of the rooftop. He knew they were handling with drugs and child pornography in the boxes they were loading into the truck below. As soon as the men went back in the garage, Rorschach quickly dropped down the fire escape without making any sound and landed near the truck. Opening the driver side door, Rorschach reached inside and tore the ignition off the steering wheel.

As he was closing the door, he heard two distinctive thuds of bodies hitting the floor inside the garage. Quickly making his way to the garage, Rorschach leaned around the edge and peeked inside to find the men he had been watching were on the ground. Carefully entering the garage Rorschach noted that both men had small dart in their neck. The ding of an elevator caught Rorschach's attention and he caught a glimpse of a woman's back with raven hair in a bum and wearing a reflective jade green top before the doors closed.

Reacting quickly, Rorschach ran for the fire stairs and quickly ascended to the top floor. When the elevator arrived and the doors opened, the ink blots on his face shifted quickly as he saw the elevator was empty. Stepping to the edge of the elevator, Rorschach was poised and ready as he peeked in the corners but upon finding no one there, he clenched his fists even tighter. Letting out a heavy, ragged breath, Rorschach turned to leave when he heard something. Looking up to wear the sounds came from, he noted the exit in the ceiling was left open and he rushed back to the fire escape, climbing to the roof. As Rorschach burst through the fire escape door, his fast reactions allowed him to catch a dart in his hand before it hit his neck.

Looking around the roof, Rorschach saw the woman from the elevator standing on the ledge of the building but it was too dark to make out the features of her face. "Who are you?!"

"I am you, someone who cleans up the filth that litters this world." She spoke with an accent Rorschach noted, but did not recognize. The 6 inch, spike stiletto heels she wore clacked on the ledge as she stepped to her right.

"How do you know me?!" Rorschach asked, anger in this raspy voice.

"You're not the only one to ignore the Keene Act, nor the only one I've been watching."

The sound of the garbage truck grew louder as it drove by. Without warning, the woman fell off the ledge of the building. Running to the ledge, Rorschach leaned over to see the woman standing on the roof of the garbage truck. With her back to him, he could only see the same features as before in the elevator. Clenching his fist, Rorschach remembered the dart in his hand. Looking at the dart, he noticed the tip had been coated in something and the end had a small piece of jade shaped like a snake. Staring down once again at the road the garbage truck had gone, Rorschach turned and walked into the shadows.

_

* * *

Rorschach's Journal_

_Two trafficking scum dead, killed by poisonous dart. Unknown female at scene, knows me, might know others. Must have motive, will find information._


	2. Inquiring Minds

**Who's Watching the Watchmen**

_By Lonnie Lanai_

Disclaimer: Of course, as most people know, the Watchmen characters and element are not mine. My original character is all mine, besides the fact that her appearance is based off Irina Pantaeva when she played Jade in Mortal Kombat Annihilation. The plot is also mine and this fanfic, OC, and it's plot cannot be reused in any way, shape, and or form without my expressed permission.

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Inquiring Minds**

_Kirie's Diary_

_Finally tracked down the thugs who have been shipping drugs and child porn and took care of them quickly. The elevator didn't go to the roof so I took the fire escape in the ceiling to get out in case anyone was in the building. The garbage truck was behind schedule and was going to find another way to leave when the fire escape door burst open. I reacted without thinking when I tossed a dart at the person, only to see it was Rorschach. I was shocked to see him having only found Nite Owl and briefly seen Silk Spectre. He asked me questions and I played coy, buying time until the garbage truck finally came, will have to be more careful from now on._

* * *

"Mrs. Gallows called again to complain about the garbage truck making too much noise again."

"Damnit, look, Kirie, if she calls again, tell her there's nothing we can do about it, okay?"

"Yes Mr. Vaughn." Stepping out of his office, Kirie sat back at her desk too look over a map of the city with the routes of the garbage trucks. With one of the drivers having a weeks vacation, she had to find someone to take over his route. Resting her head in her left hand and tapping a long finger nail with crimson polish against her chin, Kirie quickly made the decision of who would replace Benny during his vacation.

With the work day over, Kirie left work, pulling her black, faux fur coat close together to protect herself from the freezing air, wondering way her father had to drag them here years ago or better yet, why she hasn't left. Stopping at the new stand, Kirie bought a newspaper from the new girl running the stand before heading for the convenient store. Walking the aisles, Kirie picked what she needed from the shelves like an actor who has practice a routine many times. Rounding the corner to walk into another aisle, her shopping cart caught a can on the edge of the pyramid display and knocked it over.

"Oh shit! Shit, shit!" With her arms out screeched, trying to keep the cans from falling, Kirie was grateful when someone else came to help her. "OH! Thank you, I'm so embarrassed, I'm not this clumsy." She forced herself to quit talking before she babbled on anymore.

"Are you alright?" Kirie looked at the man that helped her. He had dark, longish hair and round glasses.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you. I'm Kirie."

"Dan." After shaking hands, Dan helped Kirie to pick up the cans. "Hard day at work?"

"Yes. One of the drivers were I work went on vacation and I had to find a replacement for him and then there's the annoying customer who calls to complain about the truck waking her up at night yet will complain if the driver doesn't' pick up her trash and I'm babbling, sorry." Dan smiled as he stacked more cans back onto the display. "It's a terrible habit of mine."

"It's the end of the work week, everyone is ready to just go home and relax."

"I'd rather be the one on vacation than the driver," Kirie laughed. As they finished putting all the cans back, Kirie took out a wet wipe and cleaned her hands before offering it to Dan who took it. The two of them passed idle chatter at the checkout lane and Dan offered to help Kirie carry her groceries home. They left the convenient store together, passing more idle chatter and laughing, passing a homeless man with messy red hair and holding a sign that read 'The End is Nigh'.

_

* * *

Kirie's Diary_

_Met a guy named Dan while at the convenient store today, he helped me with my groceries and I fixed him dinner as a thank you; he's really nice. Newspaper reports of gang activity out at the docks on the west side, might investigate._

_

* * *

Rorchach's Journal_

_No information on female from night before. Dan went home with some ethnic liberal whore. News of possible gang activity near docks, will investigate._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes short I know, the chapters are short at the moment because I want to see if people are interested in this story. Just want to say that at this point, I have no intensions of having any of the Watchmen men becoming involved with Kirie (which is pronounced cure-e-aye), but might change, don't know yet.


End file.
